russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Love romance and action on IBC 13's power primetime
June 5, 2014 Mexican 'telenovelas' on IBC's TreseBella Kapinoy Primetime are the homegrown shows nowadays, riding high on the 3D adventurserye Batang Genius, the popular fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love and the dramaserye Your Heart, My Love as well as the Koreanovela Spy Myung-wol. Now, the Kapinoy network IBC-13 with its new slogan Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 brings you two telenovelas that tell of life's love romance and action-packed in TreseBella on ATC @ IBC. On Kapinoy Primetime from Mondays through Fridays at 10:15 p.m., the Mexican actress Ana Layevska and the telenovela actor Rafael Amaya, stars in their own series The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana). We meet Ana Escudero, the two-faced woman, in Miami with her entire family in a two-story house until one fateful night when Ana's entire world crashes down on top of her. In the grand debut of the telenovela, the rash Ignacio Bustamante destroyed Ana's life when he runs over her brother while he is trying to change the tire to his car. To cover up the accident, Ignacio purposely throws a sleeping gas bomb into her house while her mom and brother's fiance are inside and then sets the house on fire. Everyone believes it was Ana who died. Her brother, who was in a coma, came out of it, but paralyzed. On Panalo Weekend, La Teniente takes a cinematic approach to scripted TV, using locations throughout Mexico and top Spanish-language TV actors as it depicts the adventures of a Special Operations unit of the Mexican Navy. It airs on Saturday nights at 7 to 7:45 p.m. Starring the Mexican actress Maria Fernanda Yepes played the role as centering on Mexican Naval graduate Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros, the series shows the challenges facing her immediate and emotional entry into the elite Special Operations unit after a violent tragedy occurs to the group. The series follows her assimilation into the unit, which is filled with drama, action, love triangles, heroes and family. La Tenientes storylines often mirror real-life challenges that the Mexican Navy deals with as it protects its citizens, such as apprehending drug and human traffickers, disasters, superstition, politics and corruption, these are only some of the challenges which Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros and her team will face during this action packed series. The cast also includes Matías Novoa, Héctor Arredondo, Armando Torrea, Sylvia Sáenz and Fernando Sarfati. 'List of fantasy series in the Philippines' Although ABS-CBN started the fantaserye fad, its rival GMA Network introduced its own fantasy-based series which they called telefantasya which has a similar meaning and nature as a fantaserye, but the meaning fantaserye was given by the sequestered TV station IBC-13 in 2014. In 2003, ABS-CBN introduced a new genre of teleserye which mixes soap opera, fantasy, myth, magic and enchantment on a nightly basis. This genre was called fantaserye, with such shows falling under this genre broadcast on a nightly basis during primetime. The first fantaserye that was shown on primetime TV was officially Darating ang Umaga. However, it was commercially a failure. Fantasy themed TV series have been around for while already in the Philippines prior to the launch of the series Darating ang Umaga although they weren't popular on television In 2004, ABS-CBN took another risk by showing yet another fantaserye Marina. Unlike its predecessor, Marina set a benchmark for fantaseryes on television when it garnered consistent high ratings during its entire run. The ratings and audience share of the said fantaserye were even higher than the usual more established primetime teleseryes. Because of this, the television series Marina was officially the one that popularized the genre. Today, fantaseryes are the most viewed TV program in the Philippines. Recent surveys by media research firms AC Nielsen and AGB state that fantaseryes have the highest ratings in the evening primetime block. After Marina, ABS-CBN produced fantasy-based series under a different name but with a similar nature in the hope of saturating the ratings game such as superserye Krystala, sineserye Panday and Super Inggo. On the other hand, rival GMA network started their telefantasya run during primetime with Marinara and Mulawin. Although in 1997, GMA officially have their first soap with fantasy genre in titled Ikaw Na Sana. Because of this, GMA network has decided to focus on producing telefantasya shows while ABS-CBN's productions are a mix of at least one fantaserye and several other soap operas (drama). In 2013, IBC launched the trend-setting children's adventurserye for kids of all ages like My Family Xyriel as the first adventurserye and My Batang Momay are the fairies, and the angelserye Carita de Angel. But in 2014, IBC decided to launched the trend-setting fantasy series will producing as original production are the mix of fantaseryes and soap operas (drama) while the genres of fantasy, action and adventure. By January, sequestered TV station launching IBC's first venture into fantaseryes Carita de Angel, a series about an angel based on the 2000 hit Mexican telenovela Janella in Wonderland, a series about a girl cursed to become a teen mermaid. The first-ever fantasy series Janella in Wonderland is the first fantasy series since the trend-setting Marina and Marinara started the fantaserye craze in 2004 and set a benchmark for fantaseryes on television when it garnered consistent high ratings during its entire run. The ratings and audience share of the said fantaserye were even higher than established primetime teleseryes. Because of this, IBC's fantasy series Carita de Angel and Janella in Wonderland are officially the two that popularized the genre fantaserye. The most viewed TV program in the Philippines. Recent surveys by media research firms Kantar Media/TNS Philippines and AGB state that fantaseryes have the highest ratings in the evening primetime block. After Janella in Wonderland, IBC produced the fantasy-drama series under a different name with similar nature in the saturating ratings games such as the 3D feel-good adventurserye Batang Genius, the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (fantasy-teen drama also expanded for light drama with the right amount of comedy and family-oriented romantic drama similar to ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart), the crocodile fantaserye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and the feel-good action superserye Voltron Man. Since then, IBC is also reinvented the name of their fantasy TV craze on its origin recovered the ratings during primetime run, like Janella: A Teen Princess, a light fantaserye (teen fantasy-light drama) for a teen princess and super-heroine princess known as the longest-running and top-rating fantaseryes, making Janella Salvador known for the honorific title as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart and the Only Primetime Princess and Voltron Man for the crime-fighting Pinoy superhero, named as the action superserye (action-fantasy and pertaining to superhero), making AJ Muhlach known as the Action Prince and the Primetime Prince. Both fantaseryes are proved to be a consistent winner in the ratings game (as for IBC-13) during primetime. 'ABS-CBN's fantaseryes' 2004 *''Marina'' (2004) *''Krystala'' (2004-2005) *''Spirits'' (2004-2005) 2005 *''Kampanerang Kuba'' (2005) *''Panday'' (2005, 2006) 2006 *''Panday: Book 2'' (2006) *''Super Inggo'' (2006-2007) *''Komik'' *''Komiks presents Da Adventures of Pedro Penduko'' (2006-2007) 2007 *''Kokey'' *''Komiks presents Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao'' *''Rounin'' *''Mars Ravelo's Lastikman'' (2007-2008) *''Princess Sarah'' *''Super Inggo 1.5: Ang Bagong Bangis'' 2008 *''Lobo'' *''Kung Fu Kids'' *''Marina: The Director's Cut'' *''Mars Ravelo's Komiks presents Kapitan Boom'' *''Dyosa'' (2008-2009) *''Komiks presents Mars Ravelo's Varga'' *''Komiks presents Mars Ravelo's Tiny Tony'' *''Komiks presents Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2008-2009) 2009 *''Komiks presents Mars Ravelo's Flash Bomba'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Tiagong Akyat'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Pepeng Agimat'' 2010 *''Agua Bendita'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Tonyong Bayawak'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Elias Paniki'' *''Noah'' (2010-2011) *''Imortal'' (2010-2011) *''Kokey @ Ako'' 2011 *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Bianong Bulag'' *''Mutya'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Kapitan Inggo'' *''100 Days to Heaven'' 2012 *''E-Boy'' *''Wako Wako'' (in HD) *''Aryana'' (2012-2013) (in HD) 2013 *''Juan dela Cruz'' (in HD) *''Little Champ'' (in HD) *''My Little Juan'' (in HD) *''Galema: Anak ni Zuma'' (2013-2014) (in HD) *''Honesto'' (2013-2014) (in HD) 2014 *''Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel'' (in HD) *''Moon of Desire'' *''Mirabella'' (in HD) *''Pure Love'' (in HD) (produced by GMO Unit) 2015 *''Pablo S. Gomez's Inday Bote'' (in HD) *''Nathaniel'' (in HD) Considered ABS-CBN fantaseryes *''Wansapanataym'' (1997-present) (in HD) *''Hiraya Manawari'' *''Love Spell'' *''Bayani'' *''Marry D`Potter'' *''Komiks Presents Mars Ravelo's Nasaan Ka Maruja?'' 'GMA's telefantasyas' 1997 *''Ikaw Na Sana'' (1997-1998) 1999 *''Pintados'' (1999-2000) 2004 *''Marinara'' *''Mulawin'' (2004-2005) *''Leya, And Pinakamagandang Babae sa Ilalim ng Lupa'' 2005 *''Mars Ravelo's Darna'' *''Encantadia'' *''Sugo'' *''Etheria'' (2005-2006) 2006 *''Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas'' *''Majika'' *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (2006-2007) *''Atlantika'' (2006-2007) 2007 *''Asian Treasures'' *''Super Twins'' *''Fantastic Man'' *''Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan'' (2007-2008) *''Carlo J. Caparas' Kamandag'' (2007-2008) 2008 *''Joaquin Bordado'' *''Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel'' *''Carlo J. Caparas' Gagambino'' (2008-2009) *''Tasya Fantasya'' *''Luna Mystika'' (2008-2009) 2009 *''Mars Ravelo's Darna'' *''Totoy Bato'' 2010 *''The Last Prince'' *''Panday Kids'' *''Pilyang Kerubin'' *''Kaya ng Powers'' *''Ilumina'' *''Grazilda'' *''Bantatay'' (2010-2011) 2011 *''Dwarfina'' (2011-2012) *''Alakdana'' *''Amaya'' *''Machete'' *''Captain Barbell Season 2'' *''Blusang Itim'' *''Iglot'' *''Daldalita'' (2011-2012) 2012 *''Alice Bungisngis and her Wonder Walis'' *''My Beloved'' *''Luna Blanca'' *''Aso ni San Roque'' 2013 *''Indio'' (in HD) *''Kakambal ni Eliana'' *''Home Sweet Home'' (in HD) *''Pyra: Ang Babaeng Apoy'' *''Adarna'' (in HD) (2013-2014) 2014 *''Kambal Sirena'' (in HD) *''Ang Lihim ni Annasandra'' (2014-2015) Considered GMA telefantasya *''L.U.V. Pow'' *''Lovely Day Force'' *''Magic Kamison'' *''Fantastikids'' *''Mahiwagang Baul'' *''Hokus Pokus'' *''Mga Kwento Ni Lola Basyang'' *''Beh Bote Nga'' *''My Daddy Dearest'' *''One Day, Isang Araw'' (in HD) 'IBC's fantaseryes' 1989 *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (Judy Ann Santos) (adventure) (1988-1990) 1990 *''Computer Man'' (Eric Quizon) (action) (1990-1991) 2010 *''Kroko: Takas sa Zoo'' (adventure) 2013 *''My Family Xyriel'' (Xyriel Manabat) (first adventurserye) *''Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay'' (Xyriel Manabat) (adventurserye) (2013-2014) 2014 *''Carita de Angel'' (Mutya Orquia) (fantaserye about an angel) (produced by GMO Unit) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (Janella Salvador) (first fantaserye) (in HD) (produced by GMO Unit) *''My Little Janella'' (Abby Bautista) (fantaserye) (in HD) (produced by GMO Unit) *''Batang Genius'' (Mavy Legaspi, Cassy Legaspi) (adventurserye) (in HD) (produced by GMO Unit) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (Janella Salvador) (fantaserye) (in HD) (2014-present) (by GMO Unit) *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (Thirdy Lacson and Miguel Moreno) (fantaserye) (in HD) *''Voltron Man'' (AJ Muhlach) (first superserye) (in HD) (2014-present) (in HD) (produced by GMO Unit) *''Super Ninja'' (Mario Maurer) (fantaserye) (in HD) (2014-2015) 2015 *''Pirate Kidz: The Next Level'' (Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Havey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan) (adventurserye) (in HD) (produced by Viva Television) *''Princess Charm'' (Michelle Vito) (fantaserye) (in HD) (produced by GMO Unit) Considered IBC fantaseryes *''Magic Kamison'' *''Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang'' (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) *''Once Upon a Time'' (2013-2014) *''Ora Engkantada'' (1986-1991) '9TV's fantaseryes' 1970 *''Nora Cinderella'' (1970-1985) 1977 *''Darna'' 1987 *''Captain Barbell'' (1987-1988) 2014 *''Batang X: Ang Pagbabalik'' (in HD) *''I'm a Princesa'' (Ingrid dela Paz) (in HD) *''Fantastik Man'' (JM de Guzman) (in HD) Considered RPN fantaseryes *''Wari Waro'' (1988-1991) *''Lily Tubig'' (1991) 'TV5's telefantasyas' 2008 *''Batang X: The Next Generation'' 2011 *''Bangis'' 2012 *''Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa'' *''Kapitan Awesome'' (2012-2013) *''Third Eye'' (in HD) *''Enchanted Garden'' (2012-2013) 2013 *''Kidlat'' (in HD) *''Cassandra: Warrior Angel'' *''Sarah Girl'' (2013-2014) (in HD) Considered TV5 telefantasyas *''Pidol's Wonderland''